


Day 143

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [143]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 143

After spending days being stonewalled by the noble families of Kirkwall Cullen had decided to pursue other avenues of investigation. He still suspected someone in the nobility was most likely responsible for the attack on the templars, but there were other suspects he could rule out. 

Today he was in the Alienage. The elf known as Noll had displayed an alarming amount of skill in stealth and combat, and, although Cullen regretted nothing, the templars had not made themselves well like in the Alienage. The elves could not be ruled out without an investigation.

Guardswoman Brennan greeted Cullen as he descended the steps. There were more guards here then before the elven riots, although they seemed much more accepted then Cullen would have expected. This could have been any street in Lowtown for all the heed the elves paid to the guards.

“Guardswoman,” Cullen said with a casual salute. “Your Alianage guard seem to be working out well.”

“Ain’t been easy,” Brennan replied. “But we make it work. What brings you here Knight Captain? All the mages got swept out of here a while back, but I suspect you know that.”

Cullen forced a smile. “You may have heard that we had an incident in the Gallows last week.” Brennan said nothing in response. She just fixed Cullen with a level stare. He was very aware that a great many elves were watching their conversation with interest.

“Perhaps we might speak more privately,” he suggested.

“As you say Templar,” Brennan replied and led Cullen into a squat building. It seemed to have been set up as far as possible from the great tree that seemed to grow in the center of every Alianage. Inside was a sparsely furnished guardpost. It contained little more than a bench and a cell -- currently empty.

“I know you want the elves on your side,” Cullen said. “But I need to find out who hired the assassin who attacked the Knight Commander.”

Brennan leaned against a wall and folded her arms.

“Do you really think anyone here had that kind of coin to spend?” Brennan asked. “And even if they did there are plenty who higher up on the list then the templars in this city. Near everyone kicks the elves when they can and those who hid the mages from you knew the risks.”

“Perhaps the families of one of the mages we took,” Cullen pressed. 

“Can barely afford food and rent every month,” Brennan snapped. “Sure if you got drunk and wandered down a dark alley there would be a few here who might try to knife you, but-”

“Noll has skill and ability beyond most in this city,” Cullen cut in. “They-”

“They would have gone after Meredith themself,” came a voice from the shadows. Cullen could barely believe the elf had managed to stay hidden in a room with two pieces of furniture. A perfect illustration of why Cullen could was suspicious of them.

“I have no beef with the Knight Commander,” Noll said. “She killed the demon that killed my family. You may have kicked down some doors but I blame the maleficar Alaren for bringing your attention down on us and for attacking members of our community. We might not agree with your methods but we have been hurt by careless mages more than by templars.”

Noll spoke with such certainty that Cullen could not help but believe them. 

“If you want those responsible I would look to the mage underground,” Noll said. “They have been more active lately and they care far less for sparing innocent bystanders as they once did.”

“You claim the elves don’t have the money to hire an assassin but the apostates do?” Cullen was sceptical, but open to leads.

“Mages can craft valuable items,” Brennan said. “And many pay good coins for magical mercenaries. Nobles especially.”

“If you want me to turn my investigation away from the Alienage,” Cullen said. “I need more than theories.”

“Give me a few days,” Noll said thoughtfully. “I need to talk to some friends.”


End file.
